Slytherin's Golden Girl?
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: Harry is a girl, and She is in Slytherin. What will Hogwarts do if its Golden Girl makes friends with a known Death Eaters kid? Read and find out. Chapters 3 and 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slytherin's Golden Girl  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Harry is a girl, and She is in Slytherin. What will Hogwarts do if its Golden Girl makes friends with a known Death Eaters kid? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
I can still remember the first time I laid eyes on her. Her wild black hair and bright emerald green eyes. 'Perfect.' I thought. Who is she you ask? She is Hannah Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse, who banished Voldemort. She was placed in Slytherin, my house. I don't know who was more surprised me or are Head of House Severus Snape. Who would have thought that Potter would be a Slytherin, it didn't seem to surprise her, now that I think about it. I wonder why. . .  
  
I look up when I heard the portrait that leads into our common room, opens up. In comes Potter, her cheeks were slightly pink from being outside, a book was held in one hand. She looked around the room and spotted me sitting next to the fire, my journal resting on my lap. She walked over to me and sat down.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Why is it, that all Slytherin's use my last name?" She asked annoyance tingeing her words, "I have a name use it, before I hex you so hard that your father feels it." That surprised me, no one ever threatens anyone in my family, it was unheard of. I calmly said, even though I didn't feel calm.  
  
"Hannah." She had started reaching for her wand, I remembered what she had said to Weasley right before Potions. I swear that she has a whip for a tongue, "What do you want?" I asked with my usual attitude. But really I was curiously. Why would she want to talk to me.  
  
"Wha. ." She said obviously she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"What do you want?" I repeated.  
  
"Nothing." She said simply and opened up her book. I looked at the title and asked.  
  
"What's that? I don't remember that being on the list."  
  
"It wasn't, I like potions, so when my guardian and I went to get my school things I got this." She said before going back to reading.  
  
'No wonder she knew the answers to those questions that Professor Snape asked during class.' When the Grandfathers Clock chimed 11, I realized just how late it was, Potter, I think realized the same. She got up, closing the book in the process, nodding at me and left the room, heading towards the first years dorm. I head for my own dorm room. Thinking about the puzzle that was Hannah Potter.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Hope you like. Review, tell me if I should continue. If I do continue, you'll get more back round info on who her guardians are, and who's POV this one was in. Unless you guessed it already. LOL! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Slytherin's Golden Girl  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Harry is a girl, and She is in Slytherin. What will Hogwarts do if its Golden Girl makes friends with a known Death Eaters kid? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
'I can't believe that she's in my house, both her parents were Gryffindor's. She's grown since I last saw her though.'  
  
"Severus are you listening?" Asked Minerva McGoungal the transfiguration teacher. I glared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need you to put your obstacle in place before we do." I stood up from where I sat at the table in the teachers lounge.  
  
"I'll go do that now." I walked out of the room and to my rooms in the dungeons. I was just passing the entrance to the Slytherin common room, when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. Turning I saw Hannah Potter walking towards me. She had surprised me today in my class. Her knowledge of potions is very good and I heard from the other Professors that she did well in their classes as well.  
  
"Hello Professor." She said coming up to stand in front of me.  
  
"Potter," I saw that she held a book under one arm, "what are you reading?"  
  
"A potions book I bought when I went to get my school supplies." She showed the book to me.  
  
"Potions for the professional pranksters, umm, I wonder why you would get this." I let amusement show for a moment before putting my stone mask back on.  
  
"You won't take it away then." She asked, her face emotionless.  
  
"No, I will not take it. You should ask those guardians of yours about the prank war that went on while we were in school."  
  
"I will, thank you Professor." I started moving again as she said the password to get into the common room. Upon reaching my own rooms, I walked in and went over to my personal potions lab. I picked up five bottles that held a potion in them and two empty ones. I then walked down to the kitchens, stopping in front of a picture of a bowl of fruit. I tickled the peas; which giggled and the picture opened. I walked in and a house elf popped in front of me.  
  
"Can Chrissie help you Professor, sir?"  
  
"I need some wine." I said shortly. The house elf immediately went and got me some. I poured the wine into the two empty bottles and left the kitchens with a nod of thanks to the elf.  
  
I went up to the third floor corridors on the right hand side. The torches lit as I walked to the last door, going in I jumped down into the trap door, after opening it. going to the room that the Headmaster told me to set up my obstacle I transfigured a rock into a table and placed the seven bottles on it. I put the letter that I had wrote early in the day in front of the bottles, which I had arranged in a certain order. I then charmed black flames to appear on the side towards the object that is housed in the last room. After walking across the thresh hold, I charmed purple flames to appear, when anyone crosses the thresh hold. Turning I left the third corridor and went back to my rooms.  
  
***** End POV**Begin New POV*****  
  
'I had met her before getting on the train at King's Cross. She was saying good-bye to, what I guessed was her family, but latter found out was her guardians. Who would have thought that the Girl-Who-Lived would be living with two Gryffindors and a Slytherin? We sat together on the train and I found out a little about the wizarding worlds savior. She's quiet and likes to read. She even likes POTIONS! Yikes! I couldn't believe it when I saw the title of the book she was reading. During the ride another girl had come into our compartment and started asking about a frog. The girl was named Hermione Granger, she saw that I had my wand out and asked to see what magic I was going to perform. I swear I turned three shades of red, (like my hair) but Hannah turned scabbers bright pink with green polka dots. I think the Granger girl was impressed. Other students heard that Hannah Potter was on the train and started coming into our compartment and then leaving again. She was sorted into Slytherin. I couldn't believe that she betrayed her family, I even told her that. Boy was she pissed. . .  
  
I looked up from where I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, when Hermione came in carrying a book.  
  
"Hey Ron, you really shouldn't have said that to Hannah." Was the first thing she said to me.  
  
"Why shouldn't I have. She should be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean she's bad." Hermione said before turning around and heading up to her dorm room.  
  
"I still same I'm right." I said to the slowly empting room. "I am." I settled back into my chair and continued to write in my journal.  
  
*****End POV**Begin New POV*****  
  
Hannah Potter has definitely grown from when I last saw her when she was eight. I'm not sure what Remus, Sirius and Arabella taught her, I'm not sure I want to know. But I'm glad that Hannah got to stay with her godfather and his friends. They had rebuilt Black Manor and lived in it happily for eight years. She certainly picked up some their habits like, Sirius and Remus's joy of pranks. What she did this morning, I'm quiet sure that the Marauders never pulled one like this. Turning the whole Great Hall except for the Slytherins of course. . .  
  
"Headmaster, I cannot believe that you're not going to punish Potter, you know as well as I do that she's the one who pulled that prank." I looked up from where I sat writing at my desk, when Minerva had stormed into my office.  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty Minerva." I said smiling inwardly at the look on Minerva's face.  
  
"And why is she aloud on the Quidditch team." She asked angrily.  
  
"Slytherin needs a good seeker and Severus has asked me to bend the rules and allow Ms. Potter to play."  
  
"Umf." Minerva turned around and left my office. I stood up and walked over to the perch were my red and gold Phoenix, Fawkes sat.  
  
"I think my friend, that this is going to be an eventful year." Fawkes chirped in reply.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Please review. Tell me if I should continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Slytherin's Golden Girl  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Harry is a girl, and She is in Slytherin. What will Hogwarts do if its Golden Girl makes friends with a known Death Eaters kid? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
***** 'I'm sick and tired of people looking at my scar and calling me Potter, and it's only the end of the first day of classes. The Professors I can understand, but not the students. I bet if Sirius was here he would have pulled a prank that turned their hair gold and red and put GRYFFINDOR RULES, on the backs of their robes.' He He He, 'that would be kind of funny Remus would probably help him and Arabella would scare the students so bad that they would be too scared to even look at me let alone talk to me.'  
  
"Potter, get out of my chair." I looked up at Adrian Pucey.  
  
"Your name ain't on it, Pucey."  
  
"Only sixth years and up can sit here Potter, so move." I stood up.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll move." I headed towards the portrait that would let me out, before leaving I turned around, pulling out my wand and pointed it at Pucey.  
  
"Colouro." I said and left carrying my book. I could hear laughter from the other Slytherin's in the common room.  
  
'That was fun maybe I should pull a prank at dinner.' I headed outside. Before I reached the Main Doors, Ron Weasley, the red-head I met on the train, called out to me.  
  
"Hey Ron." He looks angry. I thought.  
  
"Don't you hey Ron me," he said, "your nothing but a traitor. A low-down traitor," Hermione was heading towards us and I could see the shadow of someone hiding behind on of the many suits of armor, "your parents were in Gryffindor, you should be too. Not in that bastard house of Slytherin. Maybe your evil, maybe. . ." I slapped him, hard.  
  
"Listen here Weasley. It doesn't matter what house I'm in. My guardians told me so. In case you don't know I was raised by two Gryffindors and a Slytherin." He looked like he was going to say something. I couldn't let that happen, "You are calling me evil, well your nothing but a closed minded red-haired git. If you don't like me because of the house I'm in then you got a problem. People like you are the reason that we have Dark Lords." I was angry, really angry. I left, before I would do something I would regret, I walked right outside ignoring the calls of Hermione and the fact that I passed the Headmaster, without saying Hello.  
  
I went out to the lake and sat down, a rock about five inches tall and about six inches wide, with a weird shape, was sitting a couple feet away. Still bursting with anger, I took my wand out and started to curse and hex it. I had cast the fire charm on the poor rock and it was obliterated.  
  
"What did the rock do to you, Ms. Potter?" I looked up startled. I had not heard anyone approaching, 'Arabella wouldn't be happy if she found out.'  
  
"Nothing Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"What ails you child?"  
  
"Ron called me a traitor and everyone keeps calling me by my last name."  
  
"Now child, it's only the first day of classes. I'm sure you can make up and become friends with Ron again, and as for the last name. I don't think it's possible for you to get people to stop calling you it." Dumbledore told me.  
  
"I don't know." I said, I was sick of Gryffindors calling me traitor, maybe I should pull something on them. "Sir what time is it?"  
  
"It's about an hour till dinner." I could tell he was puzzled.  
  
"Thank you Sir, good-bye." I took off back into the school. Going into the common room, after I talked to Professor Snape, I spotted Blaise Zabbine.  
  
"Blaise, come with me." I said to her, we had become good friends during the sorting, before she could say anything I pulled her out the door.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"For one don't call me Potter, my name is Hannah. And I want you to help me brew two potions."  
  
"What potions?" By now I had pulled her into the empty potions classroom. I grabbed two cauldrons and put them on one of the student tables.  
  
"Just a potion or two, to put into the Gryffindor's food." Blaise smiled.  
  
"Ok, lets get going." I smiled and told her what to do.  
  
*****End POV**Begin New POV*****  
  
I had walked into my classroom and saw Blaise Zabbine. I was about to yell at the Slytherin first year when I heard Potter calling out orders. 'So Potter's calling the shots, this should be interesting.' When the two girls were done, I made my presence known by walking forward. When Zabbine noticed me, she tapped Potter who was looking at the potions.  
  
"What Blaise?" She said not looking up.  
  
"Ms. Potter." I said. Potter tensed up at the sound of my voice.  
  
"Professor." She said turning to face me. I looked at the potions that the two had made.  
  
"Good, very good, Potter." I walked into my office and heard Potter's comment about delivering their present. I smiled and closed the door. I would make sure that I'm at dinner early tonight.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Email me with comments or questions. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Slytherin's Golden Girl  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Harry is a girl, and She is in Slytherin. What will Hogwarts do if its Golden Girl makes friends with a known Death Eaters kid? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
'I cannot believe that the Headmaster is not going to punish that, that girl. I know she's the one responsible for that prank at dinner. Only one group as ever pulled something like that and I know for a fact that she is living with two of them. I don't know who was worse, the marauders or Hannah Potter. She definitely has her father's love of pranks and her godfather's imagination. I know I didn't want to place her with those muggles but maybe it wouldn't have caused such a problem. Though I guess I should admit that it does take skill to make those potions, only, I wish she wouldn't have used the skin dying potion and mute potion on my Gryffindors.'  
  
"Professor?" Asked Hermione Granger, entering my classroom.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" I asked looking up from the homework I was grading.  
  
"Ron and Hannah had gotten into a fight earlier today and Hannah said that it shouldn't matter what house she was in and Ron kept insisting that she was a traitor and that she should be in Gryffindor, because of her parents being in Gryffindor. So what I would like to know is why is Hannah Potter in Slytherin?" She said in one breath. I studied her for a moment. She seemed to me to be a studious person.  
  
"Ms. Potter was raised by three guardians, two Gryffindors; Remus Lupin and Sirius Black; and a Slytherin her mother's best friend Arabella Figg. All three taught her over the years she stayed in Black Manor. I'm guessing that her Slytherin traits are a bit stronger that her Gryffindor traits." When I was speaking a thought came to me. 'Just because someone is in one house doesn't mean they don't have the traits, weaker of course, of another house.'  
  
"Ok, thank you, Professor." Hermione left my classroom. And I went back to my grading. I had Gryffindor and Slytherin's first years tomorrow after breakfast. 'That should be interesting.'  
  
***** End POV**Begin New POV*****  
  
I thought it strange, when Severus had come to dinner early, he usually doesn't come in till the last minute, I latter found out why. The whole Gryffindor house had been given food with potions in it. Quiet funny in fact, though I don't think Minerva would agree with me. She's right though for I know, without a doubt that Hannah Potter was the one responsible for it. I had realized right away that, this was the reason she asked me what time it was when I was talking to her outside, and the fact that she had got in to an argument with a Gryffindor just made me even more sure. She is just like her father. This is going to an eventful year.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Sorry it's so short. Questions, comments. Tell me if I should continue. 


End file.
